


Hard work pays off

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ultra Magnus has been working extremely hard lately, so his subordinates work together to get him to relax
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus/Ultra Magnus, Megatron/Rodimus/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 17





	Hard work pays off

Ultra Magnus was working in his office when he received a ping from Megatron. 

_Meet in my office in 5 minutes_ , it read.

Magnus pinged in affirmative and began to pack up his datapads. In all truth, he had been putting only a little more pressure on himself than usual, so perhaps that was what this surprise meeting was about.

He set off to Megatron's shared office with Rodimus without a second thought. 

* * *

"Megatron? Are you in here?" Magnus asked. The office was dark but warm. 

"Over here, Magnus." Came Megatron's voice, "Close and lock the door behind you, this is private and I don't want anyone else to hear."

Magnus did as he was told, locking the door and walked over to the co-captain.

"What is it, Megatron?" He asked curiously.

"I have noticed you've been putting extra pressure on yourself." Megatron said. Suddenly, Rodimus and Drift came out from behind Megatron, "Do you wish for us to help relieve it?" 

Rodimus got on his knees and started to paw at his valve panel as Drift kneeded his spike paneling. Magnus gave a small, shaky moan. 

"If one w-would be so kind as to i-indulge m-me." Magnus stuttered, responding rapidly to Drift and Rodimus' attentions. 

"Good. Now come here." Megatron gestured to a large chair that he pushed out from behind his large desk. Rodimus stood up and gently shoved the larger blue mech into it, then continued to paw at his valve paneling. Drift came over and gently ran his blunt fingertips over his spike cover. Without even realising, Magnus disengaged both panels simultaneously. He gave a small gasp as the cold air wafted around his spike and through his folds, which were already slightly wet. Megatron came over and drew circles around his valve lips before plunging two digits in without warning. 

The large blue mech gave a startled gasp which quickly tampered off into a pleased moan, rolling his hips in time with the digits thrusting. 

"Rodimus, Drift, you know what to do." Megatron whispered seductively at the two smaller frames. Rodimus clambered up to Magnus' face, passionately kissing the blue mechs as Drift pumped his spike. His optics widened and he gasped silently into the kiss from Rodimus. 

When the kiss parted, Magnus had just enough time to spare a glance at Drift lowering his helm until-

_DEAR PRIMUS!_

Magnus' helm fell back against the chair as he felt Drift 's skilled and agile glossa glaze across his spike. It swiped across the tip, then slid down the underside of it, causing the large mechs to moan again. Ultra Magnus tried desperately not to buck into the mechs mouth but his tries were futile. 

Megatron began to scissor his valve, prompting another obscene moan out of the large mech. 

Before he knew it, Magnus overloaded, Deep and powerful. Drift and Megatron wiped the transfluid from their faces and servos as Rodimus ducked down to lick the transfluid from the SIC. 

Magnus panted, coming down from his high as Megatron said, "Continue the good work, Magnus." 


End file.
